


Chosen Family

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena looked adorable in Kara’s old NCU sweater, sleeves too long that it swallowed up her smaller frame. Kara smiled to herself as she looked at how cute her girlfriend looked at that very moment.“Do I have something on my face?” Lena asked as Kara startled, almost dropping the box in her hands.“No, you’re just gorgeous is all,” Kara responded as she gave Lena a genuine smile.OrKara's a nervous, oblivious mess around Lena but what's new?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Chosen Family

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Family 
> 
> Based on the prompt:  
> Person B:*Kisses Person A's forehead*  
> Person A:*frowns* You missed  
> Person B:...?  
> Person A:*Leans forward and kisses Person B's lips*
> 
> I apologize for this being a little late. I had to wake up at 5 am for research on Monday and I've been doing homework and studying all night so I wasn't able to write much. I have a big physics exam on Wednesday so hopefully, I can catch up by then, but again, apologies.

Lena hummed to herself, tidying up her penthouse for the arrival of her best friend. She was excited about having dinner with Kara that night as they both have been swamped with work lately.

This was finally one of the nights where they both were free, and Lena had invited her girlfriend over for takeout and a movie. The pizza should be arriving any minute as Lena looked down to check her watch.

She heard a knock on her door as she went to check the security panel and saw her favorite blonde reporter bouncing on the balls of her feet, holding a box in front of her with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

Kara often slept over after their movie nights and she always happens to “forget” an article of clothing such as a hoodie or a comfy pair of sweatpants. Later, when Lena would wear them during their movies or game night, Kara would get a certain twinkle in her eye but would never bring it up. Lena was grateful for that as Kara’s clothes often brought her comfort, particularly on stressful days.

Lena smiled at herself at the thought of Kara and unlocked the door bringing her face to face with the woman that she was just thinking about.

Kara beamed at her, smile so big that her eyes squinted behind her glasses, “hi Lena! How are you?”

“I’m doing lovely now that you’re here,” Lena grinned widely, dimple showing as she stepped aside to let Kara inside.

Kara smiled at her then walked inside, setting her bag on the floor near the shoe rack. She set the box down to take her shoes off as Lena eyed it curiously.

Lena let Kara settle in as she heard another knock on the door. Going over to the panel, she saw it was the pizza man. As she dealt with obtaining the food and paying, Kara gripped the box nervously between her powerful fingertips.

Feeling the box slightly crumble under her hands, she released the tight grip she had on the precious cargo. Shifting on the balls of her feet she waited for Lena to finish getting their food.

Lena looked adorable in Kara’s old NCU sweater, sleeves too long that it swallowed up her smaller frame. Kara smiled to herself as she looked at how cute her girlfriend looked at that very moment.

“Do I have something on my face?” Lena asked as Kara startled, almost dropping the box in her hands.

“No, you’re just gorgeous is all,” Kara responded as she gave Lena a genuine smile.

Lena blushed, still not used to the authenticity of Kara’s statements about her as she set the pizza down in the living room table in front of the TV.

Lena went to get the plates and cups from the kitchen as Kara sat down on the couch and placed the box in her lap.

When Lena returned, Kara moved to open the first pizza box, but Lena stopped her with a hand on her forearm, “are you going to show me what’s in the box?”

Kara bit her lip nervously, as she closed the lip on the pizza, deciding that this was more important, “well, I was going to wait until later tonight, but I guess I could do it right now.”

Kara cleared her throat as she wiped her hands on her pants, glancing up at Lena out of the corner of her eye.

Lena eyed Kara curiously, eyes slowly widening as she saw the blonde slide off the couch onto one knee.

“Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you with every fiber of my being. I had an entire speech planned but I’ve forgotten all ten pages of it just this second. You can probably tell what I’m about to ask given,” Kara gestured to her stance and the Kryptonian mating bracelet that was nestled beautifully in the box, “Rao, I’m messing this up a lot aren’t I? What I’m trying to say is that you are my whole world, Lena. I would do anything for you, and you mean so much to me. I hope the world will one day see how much of an amazing woman you are. You work so hard to help people that barely acknowledge your work and I admire that so much. You’re devastatingly beautiful without even trying and to top it all off you’re the smartest person, no, being, that I’ve ever met. The first day that I met you, I knew that I had to get to know you more and be your friend. Every lunch date, movie night, and sleepover, I fell harder for you. You became my best friend, my chosen family. You complete me in ways that I could never imagine I’d find here on Earth. Now, I, Kara Zor El Danvers, am asking if you would like to give me the honor of being your wife.”  
  
Lena tried to keep the tears at bay during her speech, but when she heard Kara call her _chosen family_ Lena felt a few drops of liquid escape. Lena had never really understood what the word ‘family’ had meant until she met Kara Danvers. Kara showed her what it was like to have people in your corner that truly love and support you. Kara introduced her to the concept of chosen families. Lena would love nothing more than to be a part of Kara’s.

Lena nodded, eyes teary as she tried, unsuccessfully, to not be one of those women that cried when getting proposed to, “of course, yes, I’d love to be your wife.” Lena’s breath hitched in her throat at the last word, heartbeat skyrocketing in her chest.

“Yeah?” Kara asked, smile widening as she took the carefully crafted bracelet out of the box.

Lena admired its beauty as Kara slipped it around her wrist. Lena’s fingers traced the two intricate stones, one blue and one green, melted onto the silver band as her smile grew.

Kara smiled as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind Lena’s ear, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead.

Lena felt the warmth of Kara’s lips pressed to her temple as she frowned, “you missed.”

Kara’s forehead crinkled in confusion as she looked down at the bracelet then back to Lena’s face, unsure of what she was missing exactly.

Lena rolls her eyes playfully at her _fiancé_ as she reached forward to grab the lapels of Kara’s rumpled dress shirt and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Lena grinned against Kara’s lips as she blonde immediately melted into her touch with a knowing hum. Lena could not believe that she agreed to marry this oblivious idiot.

Except that she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this was was so short. I'm very sleep-deprived and I have a big exam coming up in a few days that I'm studying for. Tomorrow's will also probably not be very long but I will try my best. I also have no idea if that ending makes any sense but I tried. Hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Again, using the help of my friend the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/).


End file.
